


First

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth steals Leon away.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	First

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ab Ovo' Likely a KHYML 15 Minute Ficlet, July 4, 2004.

Hushed voices barely broke the silence of night, trying not to be heard as they crept forward. The one Sephiroth was leading couldn't see in the dark like he could, which made a bit of verbal communication necessary.

"Keep quiet," Sephiroth whispered, bringing a finger up to hush Squall. Squall nodded, trying not to stumble forward. His hand was in Sephiroth's, clutching it tightly as they made their way as quickly as possible back to Sephiroth's bedroom.

"Wicked."

"Me?" Squall asked, once the door was closed behind him and he could again see thanks to the the row of candles burning in glass holders.

"Me," Sephiroth replied, pinning Squall against the door and kissing him. "Stealing you from your home, from your bed..."

"To be in yours."

They kissed again, this time with more urgency. Months had been building up to this, ever since their mutual attraction had put itself into the open.

Sephiroth slid a hand up under Squall's shirt, feeling Squall's cool skin and wondering if the castle really was that chilly.

"You're cold."

"Under the blankets, then?"

Sephiroth smirked. Certainly Squall wasted no time with pretenses once he decided on something.

"If you're sure about this." He knew Squall would be - at that age most boys were. Squall's roaming hands and returned kisses were answer enough, anyway.

"You want to, right?" Squall was always so full of questions. Sephiroth knew the young man would take on the world someday, armed with knowledge and experience.

The hand that found its way to Squall's arousal was answer enough to that. Sephiroth pressed forward, letting Squall feel his own erection, straining.

"Bed," Sephiroth said, giving Squall one last kiss before guiding them both across the room.

Squall pulled off his shirt, revealing smooth white scarless skin. 

Sephiroth only smiled, knowing this was one beginning worth savoring.


End file.
